This Is Laughable
by Don't Shoot the Puppy
Summary: My friend asked me to make a 'Fergaliscious' song for Sora. Simple, yes? Not when Fang decides to have a war about it...First humor fic. MAY BE CONTINUED.


This was a request by one of my friends. So basically, they want me to do a Soraliscious story o.O Now, if I could, I'd make a video as well, but that would make you guys die in fits of laughter, so...

Four, tres, two, uno

Listen up y'all 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

Soralicious definition  
Make them girls go loco  
They want my treasure  
So they get their pleasures from my photo

You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Girls just come and go like seasons

Soralicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that **** is fictitious

I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
That puts them girls on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I put them girls on rock, rock)  
So delicious  
(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Soralicious  
(T-t-tasty, tasty)

Soralicious def-  
Soralicious def-  
Soralicious def-

Soralicious definition  
Make them girls go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Coming to me call me Roxas  
(Hey Roxas)

I'm the S to the O, the R, the A  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Soralicious  
(So delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just working on my fitness

She's my witness  
(Ooh wee)  
I put yo' girl on rock rock  
And she be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I put them girls on rock, rock)  
So delicious  
(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Soralicious  
Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey, get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste

Of my tasty, tasty  
I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty  
It'll make you crazy

T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, guy you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, guy you tasty  
D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the  
Hit it Sora!

All the time I turn around Sistas gather round  
Always looking at me up and down, looking at my  
(Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama  
Little papa I don't wanna take your girl

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeating how the girls wanna eat it  
But I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

Cause they say he delicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that **** is fictitious

I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
That puts them girls on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
Four, tres, two, uno

My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just working on my fitness  
She's my witness  
(Ooh wee)

I put yo' girl on rock rock  
And she be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Soralicious, t-t-tasty, tasty

So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Soralicious, t-t-t  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)

T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, guy you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, guy you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, guy you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, guy you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, guy you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, guy you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the

Sora: You're gonna make me die of embarrassment...

Me: Three other people _at least_ have. Just without the right lyrics...

Fang: What? I will not stand for this! Everyone knows _I'm _the only fictional character who can have that song remixed for me! I demand my remix!

Me: Uh-

Listen up y'all cuz this is it the world that we live in is ending quickly.  
fangalicious definition make em girls go loco. they want my abbies so they get their pleasures from my torso. You can't see me you can't please me. I ain't easy I ain't sleazy I got reasons why leave em. Girls just come and go like breezes.  
fangalicious but I ain't ridiculous and if you are suspicious, all i am is fictitious.  
I throw punches (oh ow!)  
That puts erasers on rock rock  
And they be linin' down the block just to get their fair shot.  
fangalicious (he's hot hot)  
fangalicious he puts em girls on rock rock)  
fangalicious (They wish to taste what he's got)  
fangalicious  
fangalicious def... fangalicious def... fangaliciousdef...def def def... fangalicious definition make em girls go crazy. They always claim they know me coming to me call me Nick-y. I'm the F to the A to the N to the G and can no other avian put it down like me .  
I'm fangalicious. My body's stayin' vicious. I'd be down in da School just workin' on my fitness. I scare them witless (Rowr). I put them girls on rock rock. And they be linin' down the block just to get their fair shot  
fangalicious (he's hot hot)  
fangalicious he puts em girls on rock rock)  
fangalicious (They wish to taste what he's got)  
fangalicious  
Ladies Ladies Ladies If you really want me baby get some wings; maybe then we'll have a fling. I'm so grace-y grace-y. I'll be Crazy crazy. By the way they chase me it'll make me crazy.  
Hit it fang-y  
All the time I turn around max gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (*wing flapping sound*)I just wanna say now I ain't tryin' to round up drama little mama. I just wanna be your man. And i know I'm coming off just a little bit pleading and I keep on repeating how I wanna beat em. But im trying tell that I can't be lonely by myself.  
cuz I say max delicious. But she is ridiculous and if you are suspicious all she is is ficticious. She's my Misses (yeah right)  
She put the Flock on the spot and she be linin' down the block just to watch what I got-got-got-got (UP. AND. AWAY. NOW!) Her body's stayin' vicious. She be down in a cave just workin' on her fitness, "I'll be your witness" (I saaaay) And then I sneak up to seduce her and she'll be running to the flock. Cuz the wrong times what I caught.  
fangalicious ay ay ay...  
FANG to the A to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S

Me: I believe you just stole that from someone else's page...that's not good.

Fang: Disclaim it then!

Me: No. You do it. Your responsibility.

Sora: I'll do i-

Me and Fang: No!

Fang: *Sighs* Stubborn idiot...whatever. Fine. I don't own lyrics.

Max: *Walks in* Hey guy- what the hell is that!

Fang Uh-oh.

Me: Run Fang run!

Sora: Did you Friend really just start a war between two fictional characters on a song by Fergie?

Me: In my books, yes.

Sora:...You don't have books.

Me:...it's a figure of speech...

Sora: What's a figure of speech?

Me: *Facepalm*

-Me, Sora, Fang, and Max~

Me: And Fang did not lose the devils, no matter how comical that would be.

Sora: Oooh, what does this do?

Me: Don't touch that-

Sora and Me: *Transported to another dimension*


End file.
